pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcement:Beta Testing
The original post can be found here. Hello, We have a lot of rather big updates ready right now, but we are facing a somewhat big issue. Most of the content we released lately is not up to our quality standards. This is due to the huge amounts of work going on, but mainly due to the inability for a single developer to test everything in every possible situation. A good example of this is the recent wilderness Agility release. There is a typo in the failchance calculation that I used at the time, which got through testing. Why you may ask? Because the chance is so incredibly low and only happens in a certain situation. I tested Agility quite extensively at level 99, and never encountered the issue as the chance for this to happen on level 99 is less than 1%. On lower level however, this chance is higher. As a content developer, bugs like that are almost impossible to detect, for sure because people expect content. With this said we would like to open a Beta test team. The team is open for both staff members and normal players we will also not prioritize staff over players everyone must fill out an application. Upon login you will receive a list of things that need testing, and a change log. People on this team can test things out and post feedback and/or bugs in a special form on each of the change log items. We will possibly starting to reward players for their efforts in-game depending on how well this goes. Inactive people will also be removed from the team and that way also from pre-accessing content. Please note that the beta server is not linked in any way with the main server, and players on the team get no advantages other than seeing content early and possible in-game rewards on the main server. I’m making this post for 2 reasons; the first one being that we are now accepting applications for the beta team. You can message Seven/Mike about this as he will be the teamleader. We will accept people based on their potention, behaviour and general game knowledge, but also on your motivation why you want to join this team. The second reason is to tell you all that updates will slow down for a small period of time now because the new ones now get a couple of days of beta to polish them. It will pick up pace though as soon as we start releasing them, as we continue developing even as updates are being tested. After the initial first update release the other ones will be at a normal pace again. -Glis This is the application format and requirements. Requirements: 16+ Years of age 150 post count 3 month(s) since joining the forums These requirements may change in the future at any given time. If you meet each requirement, you may submit an application and then it will be reviewed by Mike and Glis. If your application gets accepted you will be given access to the beta and change log as of now. Application Process: ''' Disclaim: Just because we test your knowledge does not mean will be be accepted for sure. All applications may be opened for at least one work week before a decision is made. We will give you a few test to make sure you arr ready for this position before promoting you. Would you like to apply for this position? If so click this link: http://forums.arteropk.com/index.php/forum/104-beta-applications-open/ '''Application format: *How old are you?: *What can you bring to our team? (Rather it be wilderness or non-wilderness): *How long have you played RS/This specific RSPS?: *Are you involved in any clans(Wilderness)?: *Do you have a max cape legitimately without botting in any form(non-wilderness)? *Do you understand that you are required to actively test as part of this team, even if the test can be very boring? *What is your motivation?